The Time Turner
by Adrian Black
Summary: During the war something odd happens to Harry and friends. [[DISCONTINUED]]
1. Chapter 1

"Jamie! Come down here please!"

Jamie ran down the stairs and found himself face to face with his father. He didn't look very happy. He had the "look". His mother was standing in thee door to the kitchen. She didn't look as mad. Maybe it was nothing. Hesitating he walked down the stairs.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you do what your mother told you last night?"

Jamie looked into the living room "No sir." He went into the living room and picked up his broom, care kit, Quaffle and a small pile of quidditch robes. He put everything away in the cupboard under the stairs and turned to his mother. "Sorry mum." She smiled

"Just make sure you put everything away when you finish next time."

"Yes ma'am." He turned to his father "Is Ron here yet?"

James smiled at his son "He's waiting outside with Fred and George." Jamie took a step toward the door and looked at his father. James laughed "Yes you can go."

Jamie grinned and ran to the door just as the door bell rang. He opened it "Sirius!" He threw his arms around his godfather. "Hello Jamie. Excited about school?"

"Just a little." He hugged Adaleigh and ran around the house to the back yard. Sirius looked at James and shook his head. James held the door open as his two friends walked inside.

"Lily how are you this morning?"

Lily smiled and hugged Adaleigh. "I've been better but I wasn't about to miss this."

"You are coming right back after we drop him off aren't you?" James looked at his wife a worried look on his face.

"James don't worry. She'll be with me and Amelia nothing bad will happen."

Lily looked at her friend. "Ami is coming?"

"Yes, she has to bring Chrissy. Remus has to be at the school."

James smile faded "So...he isn't coming this morning?"

Sirius put a hand on James shoulder and shook his head "No. He's probably already at the school. He's covering for Severus today."

"Where is Severus?"

"He was at Narcissa's when we dropped Nyssa off. Cissa finally decided it's alright to move on. Draco seems fine with it. He was close to his father but he really respects Severus and he gets his sister back."

Lily shook her head "I still can't believe she never told us, or that he would make her do such a thing. How old is she now?"

"She just turned four."

Sirius kissed his wife on the forehead and He and James went outside with the boys. Lily and Adaleigh went into the kitchen. Addie sat down as Lily poured two cups of tea. She handed one to Addie. "Has Sirius spoken to Andromeda?"

Addie took a sip and set the cup down "Two days ago. She came over while I was out with Nyssa."

"She's doing well?"

"Yeah. She's great."

Sirius and James ran through the kitchen followed closely by Jamie, Ron, Fred, and George. A few minutes later James and Sirius came back in. James smiled at them. "Ready to go Ladies?"

They loaded up into a car provided by the ministry and headed to the train station. Lily, James and Jamie went through the barrier first, followed by Sirius and Adaleigh with Nyssa's trunk. They found Narcissa and Draco waiting with Nyssa near the train. Draco, holding his sister's hand, was saying good-bye to his mother. Nyssa joined her family and they said their good-byes. Jamie, Ron, Draco and Nyssa boarded the train together. They walked down the corridor until they found a compartment that wasn't full. Nyssa opened the door and addressed is sole occupant, "Is there room for four more?"

The girl looked up from her book and smiled. "Yeah. Have a seat." She moved her books and they sat down, Jamie sat across from her. "My name's Jamie."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few years were very uneventful. The six of them became even closer friends and by their seventh year everything they did had become routine; that is until the Christmas Feast. As they arrived to the feast they looked up at the head table and Professor Snape motioned them to join up to him. As they got to the table

"The Headmaster wishes to see you." They followed him, curious as to what the headmaster had to say. When they walked in they were surprised to see…..well themselves. They stared in disbelief. Jaime was the first to find his voice. "What's going on headmaster?

"I believe that is a question better answered by these." He nods to them and leaves the room.

He left them in silence. Jamie looked at the boy that was so like him, He looked tired and...Broken? Something was missing, something was wrong. Nyssa looked at the girl that was her mirror image. She was even more broken than Jamie's double was. She had had a hard life you could see it in her face. While they had stood there watching each other the house elves had brought in a table and chairs, they set the table and food appeared. Harry, Draco, and Adrian sat down and began eating. Jamie and the others continued to stare at them. Harry looked up at them and answered the question on everyone's minds. "We don't really know how we got here so don't bother asking."

Jaime shook his head "I was actually going to ask who you are."

Draco snorts "Apparently he's you."

"What is your name then?"

"Harry James Potter and you?"

"Jamie. My little brother's name is Harry."

Harry dropped his fork halfway to his mouth, it clattered to the floor "You have a brother."

"Of course. He's only six though, still at home. Who are your friends?"

"Adrian, Christiana, Ron and Draco I'm not sure how Hermione got left behind. But if we got stuck at least we have Adrian." She blushed "Your friends?"

"Ron, Hermione, Nyssa, Draco and Chrissy."

Adrian frowns, "Nyssa?"

"Nyssa Adrienne Black. My little sister's name is Adrian."

Adrian looked at the other Draco. "What about you?"

"I have a sister. She started school this year."

Ron looked at the state of the newcomers. "Why are you so...?"

"Beaten up? We are fighting a war."

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, "Against who?"

"A man named Tom Riddle. He's more commonly called Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Tom Riddle? He was the head of the Department of Muggle Relations. He died about twenty years ago."

"Jamie? What is your family like?"

"Well Dad plays for England and mum is an Auror, when needed, but she also has a shop in Diagon alley that she runs with Aunt Adaleigh and Aunt Amelia."

Adrian gasped and her goblet slipped from her hand and fell to the floor "Adaleigh? As in Adaleigh Black?"

"Yes. My mum helps with the shop and my dad plays for the same team as Uncle James."

"What about you Harry?"

"My mum and dad were killed by Voldemort when I was a year old. I was sent to live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were dreadful."

"Adrian?"

"My mum died on my first birthday. My dad went after the guy that betrayed Harry's parents. He left me with my grandparents and then he was framed for murder. He escaped and I tried to prove his innocence but none would listen. He escaped in my third year and he died in my fifth."

"And Draco?"

"My dad is one of the bad guys. He told me that my sister died and I believed him. He forced me to get the Dark Mark and brought Adrian to convince me to cooperate. She also has the mark."

"My dad died and now Mum is married to Severus Snape. Me and Elizabeth are keeping the Malfoy name though. Mum and dad were an arranged marriage, mum wanted to marry Snape back then and after dad..."

"How did he die?"

"He was killed when he was in Scotland. They never found out who did it but they didn't really care. Other than your parents who else is dead?"

"Dumbledor."

"How?"

"Well that's a very long tiring story. Can we see him?"

"Who? Dumbledor? Yeah I'm sure we can find him."

Jaime opened the door, a house elf came in and bowed to him.

"Can I help you Master?"

"Our guests would like to see the headmaster."

"Yes Master." The house elf bowed and walked out closing the door behind him. A few moments later the house elf returned with the headmaster. "You wished to speak with me?"

Harry stood up and turned to the headmaster. "We want to see them."

Jaime looked confused "Who?"

"The families. Our families."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"I am sorry but they are not your family and need never even know you were here. We aren't even sure what would happen if they did know. You will be shown to your rooms."

"We would like to stay together..."

"That's fine." He turned to the house elf and gave him instructions. The house elf nodded as the headmaster left. The house elf turned to the group "Come. I'll show you to your room." Harry and his friends followed the house elf to a large room with five beds and a sofa. "You will stay in here unless the headmaster or the others come." The house elf turned and left the room closing the door behind him. They heard a click and the door was locked. Harry looked at his friends. "I guess we should get some sleep."

Adrian shook her head tears in her eyes, "I'm not tired." She sat down on the sofa. Draco sat down beside her and she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Adrian fell asleep in Draco's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they woke to a banging noise and laughter. "Was I dreaming? Or are we really in a different time?" Adrian opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning."

Draco smiled "Sleep well?"

"Very. The others awake?"

"We're up."

"Dumbledor...?"

"Not yet. A house elf brought up breakfast though."

"What did he bring?"

"All our favorites."

The door opened and Jamie and came in. "Sorry about all this but Dumbledor thinks it best. If you need anything or anyone there is a house elf just outside the door. We'll come back by after classes." He smiled apologetically and left. They moved the small table to in front of the fire. They spent most of their day like that; Draco and Adrian on the sofa, Harry and Ron sitting in the floor playing chess and Hermione curled up in a chair reading. Late in the afternoon Harry got up and opened the door. "I want to see Dumbledor." The house elf nodded and left, another house elf took his place at the door. A few minutes later the house elf returned with the headmaster.

"How may I help you?"

"Are we allowed to leave the castle to go to Hogsmead?"

"Only with supervision."

"Who?"

"I will see who is available."

"Thank you." Dumbledor turned and walked out. Harry sat back down on the floor and finished his game with Ron.

The next morning they woke to find two house elves bringing their breakfast. "Excuse me. Did Dumbledor find someone to...?"

"Good morning!"

They looked up to see Alastor Moody standing in the door. "Albus wants me to show you around Hogsmead. Are you ready?"

They follow Moody out of the dorms and down the corridors and behind a tapestry. The tapestry leads down a hidden passage right to the gates to the village. They walked slowly toward the village Moody in the lead. _"Do you think we can loose him?"_

_"Maybe. He hasn't had all the stuff happen to him so he hasn't needed things like his magical eye. We should be able to loose him pretty easily."_

"Where would you like to go first? Shall we go see Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks? Or shall we visit Zonko's magic shop?"

"Rosmerta's." Moody smiled and lead them to the Three Broomsticks. They spent the whole day talking to the bar maid. When they left Draco turned to Harry. _"Tomorrow?" _ Harry nodded.

As they walked into the village the next day Draco and Harry walked behind the rest of the group speaking in whispers. Moody went into the Owl Post and they made a break for it. They ran right down a side street and into and abandoned house. Draco pulled a brick out of the fireplace and a small bag fell out of the hole. He picked it up and handed it to Harry. "It's your family." Harry smiled and took some of the powder out of the bag. He threw it on the fire and stepped in. "Diagon Alley!"

In ten minuets time they were walking out of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry tapped the third brick to the right above the trash bin and the wall opens to reveal the alley. They walked until they came to a bookstore beside Ollivander's Hermione stopped to look at the books in the window. "Harry! It's her!" They stopped and looked inside. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." He looked inside at his mother. She was standing with Adaleigh and Amelia, their backs to the door. He pushed the door open and walked in. The bell over the door chimed and Lily turned. "Jamie? What are you doing out of school?"

"I had to see you."

She came out from behind the counter, "Why what happened?"

"Nothing I just had to see..."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you."

"Your friends to?"

"No...Just me...well and...Nyssa."

Adie turned to her daughter. "Nyssa?" Adrian looked at her mother and burst into tears. Draco pulled her close to him and she cried into his shoulder. Adie walked over and took her daughter. She lead her to a side room. Lily frowned "What's that?"

"What? Oh it's just..."

James ran in "Lily! Jamie...There you are! The school sent word that you were gone."

"He came to see me. Hello Sirius, Adie's in the back with Nyssa."

Sirius ushered the little ones into the back. "Is she alright?" little Adrian poked her head out from the room "What's wrong with Nyssa?"

"Nothing, she's fine."

Narcissa and Elizabeth came in. Elizabeth walked right up beside Draco and slipped her tiny hand into his. He looked down and she smiled. "Are you home?"

"Not yet. We just came to see Jamie's mum and dad."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet. Draco got down on one knee and looked her in the eye. "You are the prettiest girl in the whole world. Did you know that?" She blushed.

"Mummy says that to."

"We mean it." She smiled and hugged him.

"Where did you get that scar?"

Draco looked up "He was chasing me. We were messing around on the Quidditch pitch and he fell off his broom."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want you to worry."

"You all should get back to school."

Lilly and James lead them all to the backroom to the fireplace. Before Adrian and Harry leave Sirius stopped them and slipped a package into their hands. "Keep these and remember we are always with you."

"You did what?"

"We saw your parents."

"How did you explain..?" He points to Harry's scar.

"Fell off his broom."

"On the pitch?"

"Yeah."

Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great now dad'll want me to practice with him."

"Why?"

"He's a Player. Everything is about Quidditch."

Harry frowned "What's wrong with that?"

"You don't know my dad. He'll make me play Quidditch with him all day."

"So?"

"I hate playing. I'll watch my dad play but I don't like playing."

"I'll play for you if we are still here."

"I wish I had your life."

"No you don't. Remember? I told you about Voldemort? He's tried at least once a year to kill me."

"Why the war?"

"I have to kill him or he has to kill me. We can't both live. The war is because he wants to take over and some don't want a murderer to be minister."

"How did you get here?"

"We have no idea."

Adrian turned to Draco. "Do you think they miss us?"

"I hope they don't know we are gone."

"We may have discovered a way to determine how you got here."

They all turned and looked at the headmaster standing in the doorway. "It's something the ministry has been working on. It's not been tested yet and we aren't sure what it will do."

He handed the small device to Hermione. She smiled, "The time turner! Of course why didn't I think of it before!"

"Hermione the time turner..."

"It goes farther than just a few hours. It can go back years. Not that you would really want to but..."

"Get to the point Granger."

"I was about to _Malfoy_. We use the time turner and go back before we got here. If we can figure out how we got here we can find a way home!"

"We aren't all going are we?"

"No. We would stand out to much...Harry, Adrian and Draco should go."

"Why them?"

"They have more at stake than we do."

Adrian put the chain around their necks and turned the tiny hourglass. Everything rushed past them and then abruptly stopped. The room they were in was completely empty. Adrian went to the door and opened it a crack. "We'll have to go out the side door." They rushed out the side door and ran up to one of the empty class rooms they looked out the window at the front lawn. "Where are we?"

"I was in the Dungeon making potions."

Draco looked out. "I was there." He pointed to a small group of people near the forest.

Harry pointed at a slightly larger group several yards away. After a while Adrian noticed a group of people moving slowly towards the castle. "What is that?" Draco and Harry looked up. "Death Eaters. The first wave. They were trying to surprise us..." He pointed his wand and muttered something. A white light flashed past the Draco on the lawn and he looked up Adrian Draco and Harry ducked down out of sight. "Why did you do that!"

"Listen."

They paused and listened as the noises outside grew louder. Draco turned to Adrian and Harry. "It almost hit me. I wouldn't have looked up and seen them. We would have been surprised. They would have beaten us." Adrian jumped up and ran out. Draco and Harry followed. She ran to the room across the hall and looked out the window. Death Eaters were coming at a small group of ministry wizards. Adrian turned to Draco and Harry. "We have to help."

"We can't..."

"We have to." She ran out. Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. "She's insane." They ran out after her. She ran right through the line of Aurors straight at the Death Eaters. The Aurors rally around her and beat back the Death Eaters. Adrian, Harry and Draco lean against the castle wall and catch their breath.


End file.
